darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Goblin generals
This is a subquest of Recipe for Disaster. Walkthrough |items = * Charcoal * Spice or Gnome spice * 1 Fishing bait * Bucket of water or Bowl of water or Jug of water * Bread * Orange * Any dye that is not red, yellow, orange or pink }} Too many (goblin) cooks spoil the broth. Inspect one of the Goblin Generals - General Wartface or General Bentnoze - in the banquet hall in Lumbridge Castle. Gypsy Aris tells you to head to the Goblin Village, which should be north of Falador, "unless they've decided that the sky is the wrong colour there or something" to get to know what food they used to like. Go to the Goblin Village, and ask the two generals what food they like. Run through all the questions, but they will argue and be of no help. Go into the building south-east of the generals, and climb down the ladder. There you will meet Mudknuckles, a goblin cook. He tells you he needs charcoal and "burnt trees (burnt trees aren't needed) they good too, smash em up with hatchets (only found in wilderness) and Mudknuckles too afraid to go there!" You need these to finish a cooking recipe that he overheard two dwarves talking about. Give him the charcoal, which he will then use with sulphur and potassium nitrate to create gunpowder. He will add this mixture to his cauldron, which will explode in a cutscene. Miraculously, you both will survive. Recipe for disaster goblin part.png|The shaking is perfectly normal. The pot explodes.png|The exploding is normal too. It's mudknuckles again.png|So are pots flying through the roof. Mudknuckles up wall.png|It worked! Spicy Sloppy Maggoty Mush Speak with Mudknuckles again about a dish for the generals. The food that the goblins requested from the cook are - orange slices that aren't orange, some maggots that aren't bland, and some bread that isn't crunchy. This strange request owes to the fact that though one of the goblins like a food item, the other finds some fault in it. For example, Wartface orders orange, but Bentnoze doesn't like the colour of it, therefore the colour needs to be changed. The way to obtain the above items is: *'Orange slices' that aren't orange: (don't use red, yellow, pink, or orange dye) Slice your orange to make it into sliced oranges, (if you make them into diced orange chunks and use dye on them, nothing interesting will happen).Then use the dye on it. You will now have dyed oranges. Warning: Do NOT eat the Sliced oranges or you'll have to get a new one. *'Maggots' that aren't bland: Use the Spices on the fishing bait. The result of this is spicy maggots. *'Bread' that isn't crunchy: Use bread with a bucket, jug, or bowl of water and you will get Soggy Bread. Warning: Do NOT eat or slice the Bread otherwise you must get a new one. Give all three to Mudknuckles, who prepares and then hands you the Slop of compromise. Head back to Lumbridge Castle, and use the Slop of compromise on the frozen Goblin Generals to complete this part of the quest. Reward * 1 quest point * * * * Further access to the Culinaromancer's chest. * Music unlocked * Too Many Cooks... Transcript Trivia nl:Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Goblin generals Category:Quests Category:Recipe for Disaster